Coming of Age
by mirkwoodslady293
Summary: Molly is the princess of Lebennin, but what happens when she meets a prince that her parents do not approve of? I am thinking of changing this to 'R' you guys need to tell me!
1. Default Chapter

Coming of Age

Chapter 1- The Annoying Pervert

I was walking through the woods with my best friend Eedee at my side, it was the best time of year to go deer hunting. Although the lady elves were not supposed to hunt Eedee and I didn't care. I was the princess of Lebennin, and Eedee and I had been friends since we were born. Eedee's mom had been my mom's maidservant and best friend also, so when Eedee and I were born we were best friends also. Eedee and I are only 1000 years old, we are just coming of age. Soon my parents are going to have a party and they are going to invite all of the princes in Middle Earth, except for the prince from Mirkwood. I have never seen him, but my parents and his have not been on good turf lately. I mean we aren't enemies or anything, but they are not our #1 ally.

Eedee stepped on a branch and it made a big snapping sound, suddenly the doe we had been following for half and hour ran away, "God Eedee, that's the second time this month!" 

"Oh shut up Molly, it's only a doe." I slapped Eedee playfully and then she started punching me, soon we were on the ground in a serious fist fight. 

And when I mean serious I mean it normally one of us come out with a bloody bone, cuts bruises, or even broken bones. We always knew that we were just playing around, so if one of us got hurt we wouldn't hold a grudge over each other, we would just get each other back.

All of a sudden a sword was being held up against my chin, I stopped suddenly. I had been sitting on top of Eedee beating her with a stick (she was losing badly). But then I had stopped since I was sitting on top of Eedee she couldn't breathe so she pushed me off her, and then the knife ran across my throat and cut me just the slitest bit, it wasn't anything major but it hurt like HELL.

"What is this, Elves caught off guard?" Whispered the male elf.

Oh my god, he didn't look like he was dangerous, he had blonde hair like every normal elf and then he had blue eyes, he looked like any other elf you would see walking in Lebennin.

"Get off me you fool, you do not know who you are messing with, now leave before I send for my royal gaurds!" I stood up and then whistled, Macy and Grey came out of the bushes where they were hidding, Eedee and I always kept our horses in the bushes near by in case of an attack or something like this, when you have a pervert alattacking you. 

Eedee and I mounted our horses and then galloped away.

~ 

"Oh my gosh, I cant believe that happened to you, have you told your mom or dad yet?" Alexa exclaimed. 

Alexa had been our best friend since she had moves here from Lothlorien. Alexa had blonde hair and brown eyes, she was a normal height for an elf. Eedee had brown hair and had brown eyes. But to tell you the truth I was different, I had always been different. My idea of fun was hunting and practicing on my archery, Eedee liked to do that too. But my mom was never quite happy about me not wanting to do girly things like singing and sewing and stuff, while all of the girls were in side with Alexa and they were sewing, Eedee and I were out hunting. I was also different physically, most elves are about 6 foot or taller, like Eedee and Alexa were. But I was just south of 6 foot, I was about 5'll and all of the guys would pick on me. I also had brown eyes and red hair, and that was the second thing that was different about me, I had red hair. Lady Galadriel said to me once that she had never seen an elf with red hair. And she was 5,000 years old (which isn't that old, in human age it is about 30 years old). 

But one thing that all of us had in common was our hair, we all had it long and we all loved to brush our hair. Brushing my hair was the ONLY girly thing that I liked to do. I won't let anybody touch my hair except for my mom, dad, and Eedee and Alexa because we always brush each others hair.

So we sat there just talking until late at night when all of a sudden a pine cone fell onto the balcony, an then slid across the floor to me.

Alexa stared at it, " Don't pick it up… it could be… dangerous!" 

"Oh Alexa, your being such a wimp, Go on Molly pick it up and throw it out of the window." Eedee said this with excitement. It wasn't a big deal it was a PINE CONE for crying out loud!!!

"God you guys its not that big of a deal come on it just a pine cone!" I got up and walked out to my baclony and turned around to say that it wasn't a big deal, but then another hit my head, and I heard laughing.

"Okay come out now and show yourself, I am getting really pissed with your crap." I quickly slid to the side of my balcony where my bow was laying against the wall. I really had nothing to be afraid of because I was one of the best shooters in Lebennin because I was taught by the best. I grabbed my bow and then readied it for action.

All of a sudden some one jumped out of the tree from behind me and landed on my balcony, and then I heard Alexa scream.

~ So what do you guys think? Well this is my third fanfic, my other ones are called, Orlie and Amelia, and my other one is called Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken, or Can They?

Well I know that you guys are going to hate me for my cliffie, but yoru just gonna have to deal with it. 

Please Read and Review, and don't mind my spelling!!!


	2. The Pervert is Back

Coming of Age

Chapter #2

I turned around to see who had landed behind me.

"God, its you again!, Cant you just leave me alone?" I screamed.

"Well I would like too, but I am having to much fun making you mad!" this mystery boy was really pissing me off!

"Well if you don't leave or tell me who you are then I will make a new hole in that pretty elvish face of yours!" I was holding up my bow and was ready to fight.

"Okay no, just chill and put your little girly bow down, I will tell you who I am as long as you tell me who you are first." As he said this it made me so mad that I would have fought him for being such a jack ass, but then my eyes saw something moving behind me and I saw 4 small guys, and then there were 2 elves with him too. I hated hobbits they got on my nerves and if Eedee and I was to fight these guys I would surely get in trouble when my mom walks in my room in the morning and finds 7 dead men in my room. 

I laughed to my self.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of you dead in my room when my mom walks in tomorrow morning."

"Okay that's just great, you can do that later, but right now I would like to find our who you are." He smiled, he had to have known who I was.

"Okay fine, I am Princess Molly Fiore Renaldi, but most people call me Molly. Now tell me what your name is or I will have to call the guards. I am sure they are getting worried, they all ready heard Alexa scream once."

"Okay that's great, I am really worried, if you want to know who I am fine, but I do not think you will be too happy with who I am, just remember that I am your friend, I haven't done anything to you … yet." He said this with a wicked smile, it was really… man I hate to say this… sexy.

"Okay fine, and your name is?" After I had said this Eedee got up off the floor and then walked over to stand beside me. Alexa wasn't going to get up but she didn't want to be left on the floor and miss all of the action that was going on. So she decided to get up too.

"Okay my name is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." I let out a gasp, from Mirkwood. How dare he do this to me, if the guards were to come up and check on us and find me in a room with the Prince of Mirkwood I would be in so much trouble, I would probably get my bow taken from me.

Then one of his elven friends walked up behind him and whispered into his ear, too quietly for me to hear.

"Oh my friends want to know what your friends names are…"

Alexa kind of smiled at his friends and then started to blush, but Eedee started to give them the finger, but then she thought about it twice and decided that it really wasn't a smart idea.

"Prince, that is none of your business, so please leave." I was being really nice, I had said please!

"Um…no!" 

"Okay fine, Prince of Mirkwood, be a good friend and go to Hell, no wait go to the burning fires of Mount Doom and sacrefice yourself there instead of causing me all of this trouble." I practically yelled this to him, I was still really mad at him.

"Okay fine, I'll leave, but expect to see me soon." He smiled at me and then I gave him a 'bite me' look.

He turned around and jumped off the balcony and ran to his horse, and his 'little' friends followed quickly behind.

Okay you guys? 

What do you think? I know that the way I am typing the elves up are not the real way they are supposed to act, but im kind of adding my own twist to it. You know what I mean right, like how a Knight's Tale is really different. Well that is what I am going to do.

Thanks for Reading, Please keep Reviewing!!!

~Mirkwoodslady293~


	3. He Wont Go Away Will He?

Coming of Age

Chapter #3

I stood in the woods, I had made a path to the place that I practiced in for 970 years, I had walked that path everyday. I had been practicing for about 2 hours, and I was just about to stop.

I quickly swung around to meet Legolas in the eye, I had my bow up against his chin, I was ready to shoot. Legolas was the probably the best archer in Mirkwood, so he was a good match for me, but he didn't realize that I had heard him coming up behind me.

"Okay hun, chill, this is no way to be treating a prince." He smiled at me and then I dug my arrow a little deeper into the side of his neck.

"Well this is no way to be treating a princess, you know."

"Okay well, can you just lay off the 'tuff girl' look? You know, most princesses would not treat a prince this way, especially to me. I know tons of girls who would love to be 'snuck up on' by the Prince of Mirkwood."

"Um excuse me but I was not 'snuck up on' if you don't realize, I am the one with the arrow upon your throat." I looked at him seriously and then released the arrow. But not before pressing it a little harder into his neck , and then I sat down on the bench beside me.

He sat down beside me and then started up a conversation.

"So um… I would like to know more about you, you could tell me somethings about yourself?"

"Okay sure, well I am just about to turn 1000 years old in a couple of weeks and my parents are going to have a party for me, but you arent invited. I live to hunt and my arrow is best friend, besides Eedee and Alexa."

Legolas smiled," Your really only 1000 years old, because I thought you were older or I wouldnt have picked on you." He smiled at me.

God, he was too cute, I figured that I should lighten up alittle, and since he is all so another Prince from another country, I should treat him with respect. So I smiled and then started to speak again.

"So why are you out here, far away from your kingdom bothering an innocent princess?" I smiled at him and then looked back at my target. Man I sure did good at practice this afternoon.

"Well I am supposed to be cleaning out the orcs, you know, just wondering around and killing what I can."

"Okay I have another question for you, how old are you, really?"

"Okay to tell you the truth I am really 2931 years old. I really shouldn't be talking to you, but your **_so_** irresitable!" Legolas smiled at me, I looked at him and then slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh yes, I know that I am irresitable, I have princes up here every week stalking me and bothering me while I am trying to pracitice. But to tell you the truth, I hadn't had an enemy up here before."

"Oh …well, speaking of practicing, can I show you a pointer?"

"Well, I guess so… sure." Before I had even said sure he had grabbed my bow and had my arm in his hand.

"Okay so what I saw before you attacked me was that, I think you are too tense when you are holding your bow. I mean the bow is about killing etc, but it can also be an art. And when you are not in battle I think you should make it an art."

"STOP! Take your hands away from the princess and step away slowly!"

Legolas and I turned around quickly to see who was shouting at us.

"Eedee… hold on. It is not what it seems, Legolas was just showing me some pointers on my bow hold."

Actually, it did kind of look suspecous. Legolas had had his arm wrapped around my waist, holding the bow up. Then he had right arm under my arm and around my waist. To make it even worse he was really close to me, there was like an inch between us. I hadnt really realized how close he had been until I had jumped away from Legolas after Eedee had screamed at us.

I looked at Eedee and she gave me the 'damn, he's sexy' look. I smiled back at her and then she started up.

"God Molly, where have you been I have been looking all over for you, I looked in the woods, in the archery range, god I even looked in the sewing room where Alexa was." She looked at me, she was really pissed. But she had to keep on going.

"And you… What the hell are you doing here, and with Molly, you were making moves on her weren't you?"

"Eedee, its not what it seems, he was just showing me some pointers." 

"Molly that's what they all say, and then they get pregnant, besides you don't need any pointers you could kill him in an instant." She gave Legolas an evil look, then he spoke.

"No…no, she could kill me with her looks." I punched him and he dubbled over laughing. 

"Oh, Molly, introduce me to your friend here." 

"Okay, Legolas this is Eedee, Eedee this is Legolas." They both smiled and then I went on.

" Well, I just wanted to know who she was because my friend thought she looked nice, that was before she tried to attack us." Legolas smiled, but Eedee gave him an evil look.

"Well… do you have a nice hobbit for her?" I smirked, I knew Eedee was going to want to fight me for this.

"Well I have this friend and his name is


	4. Underneath the Window

Chapter 4

After dinner Eedee and I had pulled Alexa off into a corridor and had explained everything to her. She told us to make sure that she got an elf too. This was really going to get us into trouble. Eedee and I were hooking up Mirkwood Elves! That was not good. ( Author Comment: if you don't understand what I am trying to get through your thick skulls is that its kind of like a prep (molly) and then you have the skater (legolas) except that Legolas isant really a skater, he is pretty high up in the social ladder too!) 

Eedee had left because her mother wanted her to be in her room early so she could re-braid her hair, and that takes awhile, so I wasn't expecting to see Eedee until the morning.

I turned into the hall that led to my room and the opened the door. Okay, this was strange my maid wasn't waiting for me, normally she was reading or sewing, or something. I went to my bed, my maid had already laid out my pajamas, I loved my pajamas because they were white silk and very light. I put them on and then went to a table by the balcony to read. I walked over to the table and then saw a letter with a red rose lying beside it.

It read:

Molly~

Please meet me at the north fountain at 9:00 

~Legolas

How did he get in here with out my maid seeing him, she was supposed to be in here when I was out so that nobody got in with out my permission. Normallly I would have reported this to the high council, because people sneaking into my room couldn't be good, right? But I mean, this rose and the letter was way too cute. Legolas was actually turning out to be very nice, I guess I wont leave him waiting all night for me to show up, I'll just show up a little late, like 9:30 perhaps?

~ 

I quietly slipped down the balcony and onto the ground with my bow on my shoulder. I was an expert with sneaking out because I used to always sneak out to challenge the boys to a quick game of archery or something like that.

The north fountain was pretty close to my parents window(which was on the other side of the palace from my room), I really hoped they didn't see us fighting or something late at night.

I snuck through the woods and finally came to the north fountain at 9:30, great I had arrived fashionably late. 

"Hey, where have you been, I was afraid you wouldn't get here. I was about to go and take you from your golden palace!" Legolas whispered to me.

"Hey, I was just a little late, I had technical difficulties." Yeah right! I thought to my self, he smiled at me.

"So when can I keep meeting you, I mean I kind of want to talk to you more often, but I know that our parents wouldn't really like us seeing each other." 

"Seeing each other, you make it sound like we are dating or something, we aren't dating!" I looked at him playfully.

"We aren't, but I thought you liked me!" Legolas looked at me playfully, and then made a whimpering noise like he was about to cry.

"No Legolas how could I like a elf like you… and your from Mirkwood!" I shot this back, Legolas stood up and with a huff he walked away. We were just playing, but he was acting pretty well.

"No Legolas, wait." I jumped up after him and then fled to his side. I had grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me. Up until then we were just playing, but then it turned serious.

Legolas turned around, and his eyes lowered to mine, he bent his head down and then kissed me softly. He had really softened my heart, I had never kissed an elf before, this was my first kiss. 

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. And then he pulled away so he could get a better look at me. I looked into his lake blue eyes, no he couldn't be this close to me and not kiss me. I pulled him closer and we continued on…

"YEAH, that's good, encore!" 

Legolas and I turned around and looked at to who was yelling at us. It was Eedee, and god was I going to kill her.

"Eedee, be quiet, my mom and dad's window is right above us, how long have you been spying on us?"

"Well how long have you been making out? And plus, you shouldn't be making out under their window in the first place!" 

"Fine Eedee, we have been here for about 10 mineuts, well how long have you been here?"

I sighed, I hope she hadn't been here the whole time.

"Well I have been here for just about 10 mineuts too, WOW…how in Middle Earth did that happen?" Eedee replied in a ' I know it all' voice.

I made a grab at her but she started to run away. Suddenly she turned around.

"Hey, did you get an elf for Alexa, Legolas?" She smiled at me.

I decided to answer for him, "Nope, but we are having Mirillion come down and see you!" I smiled, stuck out my tongue, and then gave her the finger. Eedee couldn't handle this anymore, she cursed at me under her breath and then she turned and ran away from us.

"Well, you're a really lucky princess because as a matter of fact, I think I might be able to get Mirillion to come down and see Eedee. Actually he is here, we are camping out in the woods some where knocking off Orcs whenever we can." 

"Well, that's great, can you get him to come up tomorrow night?" I smiled at Legolas.

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Well, we are going to need to meet out under my balcony and then we can go somewhere, but not here again. If we keep meeting here we might get caught."

Legolas smiled and then playfully added, "I wouldn't want that to happen."

He had pulled me close again and I was once again in his arms. 

"Well, I need to go, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." I reached up to Legolas and then gave him a kiss on the check.

I turned away but he still had my hand in his… I tried to keep on walking but he wouldn't let my hand go. Before I knew it, Legolas had me spun right back to him and he had his head pulled close to mine.

The moon's light was reflecting off of Legolas' golden hair, I reached up to touch it, I had kept on staring into his eyes, I didn't want to leave Legolas' sight, let alone his arms. 

I was twisting his hair around my fingers, then he pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. I nodded and then turned around to leave. 

~ Well, what do you think?

Please R/R!

~Mirkwoodslady293

* PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!!


	5. Hunting

Chapter #5 Coming of Age

"Eedee, wake up, we have to go hunting!" I was standing beside Eedee's bed, I was about to climb up on top of it and start bouncing, but sadly she had to start responding to me, darn. It was 4:00 in the morning and Eedee and I had to get out about 5:00 to get a good doe in the morning.

"Okay, I'm up" Eedee started to rub her eyes and slowly pull her self out of bed. I turned around pulled the doors open and walked into her closet, hum… what should she wear today, I quickly grabbed a green shirt and brown pants out of the closet and turned around. We had actually stolen these clothes from the Blacksmith's son, but nobody knew about it except for the son and us and Alexa. I mean come on do you really think that the royal would let the Princess and her best friend walk around and baggy clothes. Um… NO! So we kind of hid these clothes in Eedee's closet.

"Here." I tossed the clothes into the bed beside Eedee, "be ready to go in 5 min." I quickly turned and walked out of the room and proceeded to head out side.

About 2 hours later Eedee and I were still in the forest we had shot two does and were just about to get back on Macy and Gray and head back to the palace. Together we could only carry 2 does, about one doe weighed 50 pounds so it was really hard to hold and a doe, bow, arrows, and ride your horse in the same time. All of the 2 hours we had been walking I had sensed that some one had been following us, Eedee sensed it too because she had mentioned it a couple of times, but we had just rubbed it off.

All of a sudden a doe walked out of no where. 

"Damn, that is a good shot, Eedee, too bad we have already gotten our 2 for the day." 

Eedee nodded and we were about to turn around when an arrow was shot right over our heads and hit the doe. 

Then Legolas jumped right down out of the tree. 

"Hey girls, I have been walking in the tress for about 2 hours and you never noticed that I was there." Legolas smiled and then stepped over to me.

"We had heard something but we didn't want to lose the does that we were hunting."

"Ahem, yeah sure, well just wanted to stop by and say hi, are we still on for tonight."

"Only if you come quietly, you can only bring Mirillion, nobody else, okay?" I gave Legolas an evil glare, if he brought more people up to the palace I would be killed.

"Okay sure." Legolas bent down and kissed my cheek, said goodbye to us and then left.

~

When Eedee and I arrived and the palace and dropped off our doe at the kitchen my mom happened to be there also.

"Hey hun, wow you caught 3 doe this morning, that is quite unusual, I thought you girls could only carry 1 a piece."

"Well mam you know the girls are growing up quite fast." Said the cook behind us, god did she save our butts or what!

"Yeah mom, we wanted to challenge our selves this morning and see if we could carry back 3 doe."

"Okay hunny, that's great, um… you girls don't forget that you have your 'Coming of Age' party in 3 days, okay?"

Oh damn, I had forgotten.

"um, Mrs. Renaldi, can we invite 2 more guys?" Eedee asked, I gave her an evil glare.

"Ohh, Eedee, I don't think so, not unless they are of noble blood, you girls need to be looking for some very handsome princes, soon you will have to rule by your self Molly and then you will have to have a mate of your own."

God, this mate speech again, it was all ways like' choose wisely, you will not get a second chance.' It was always a very long and boring speech. Eedee and I quickly ran out, we didn't want to hear it again for the second time this month.

"Bye mom, love you" Eedee and I yelled in unison, and we dashed out of the door.


	6. The Guys

Chapter #6

I the guys had just arrived and Eedee and I were very excited. Eedee was wearing a white dress with her hair let down. And I was wearing a hunter green dress and had my hair let down also, both of our hair came down to our waist.

Legolas and Mirillion has just come out of the bushes as Eedee and I stared over the balcony.

"Hey guys, up here. Why don't you come up."

Legolas and Mirillion looked at each other and then started to climb up the tree and hop into the balcony.

"Oh my god, he is so hott!!!!" Eedee squealed. But Eedee wasn't quiet enough because the guys heard when they were clilmbing up the tree.

"What, did you girls say something? I thought you I heard something about hott guys and or maybe you were just talking about the weather." Legolas climbed out of the tree and into the balcony and walked over to me.

"Hey, my mom almost killed us about the doe, she was bery suspeciouse, but the cook kind of got her off the subject." 

"Ohh, im sorry I almost got you in trouble." Legolas walked over a little closer to me and t hen wrapped his arms and around my waist, and then started to snuzzle my ear. I started to giggle and then he kissed my cheeked and turned around.

"So you guys need to get to know each other better."

"Here we can all sit down out on the balcony." I said, we all walked over to the balcony and sat down. I was sitting beside Legolas and then Eedee was on the other side and then Mirillion was on my other side. 

"So um… Mirillion, your from Mirkwood right?" Eedee asked.

"We actually, Legolas and I are cousins and I am from Rivendell, but I just left Rivendell this last month to go hunting Orcs with him." 

So then Mirillion spoke up again. "But you guys are not related are you, I mean that, you guys dont look the same, but you guys act the same, your like the same person in two bodies." 

I started to laugh and then Eedee and I were on the floor rolling around.

"Come on, you don't want to fall off the balcony." Legolas added and he pulled me up on his lap.

"What is sop funny." Mirillion asked.

"Well, you said that we were like one person in two bodies, we are nothing a like! And you think I'm going to fall off the balcony." Eedee and I said this practically together, except for the last part.

"Well what is the deal, you are way to giggly tonight, normally you are trying to kill me with a arrow up to my throat, then again in the next minuet you are kissing me." Legolas added this with a smile.

"Yeah right, kissing you, you have got to be kidding me." I started to lean in and kiss him, and then he pulled my head closer to his, and then we kissed. Legolas bent his head back onto the balcony rail so he could lean back and kiss me and the same time. 

After about 10 seconds Eedee started to make moves on each other and then they had hit it off too, but of course I wouldn't know how good the kissing was because I was with Legolas and it was wonderful.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Molly, Eedee, it is getting pretty load up there, can you queit the noise down? And come open the door, I need to talk to you."

"Oh my god." I whispered into Legolas' ear.

"Yeah were coming Mom." Eedee and I both yelled at mom.

I opened the door. 


	7. The Servants

Coming of Age

Chapter #7

Sorry guys, I haven't written to you guys in forever, but I just finished up my other story and I am about to start writing my sequel. So, I hope you guys have a great Spring Break!!! Mine is this weekend, so I will be partying!!! 

Happy Reading,

Mirkwoodslady293

My mom forgot to even wait for an answer to let her in, she just opened the door and waltzed right in.

"Girls, how are you doing tonight, you didn't stay long at dinner, I just wanted to come up and see how you girls were doing. I need you girls to be in your rooms at 8:00 in the morning tomorrow because I am going to have the dress maker show you girls some of her dresses so you can pick out the one you want for the dance." As mother was saying this she didn't even notice the guys standing in the left corner of our room. But I guess I thought too soon because just as I thought that she turned around with a sweeping motion and saw the boys.

"Oh darling, you need to get the maiod up here as soon as possible… oh I see the new servants are here already to look around and see what needs to be done. Great, this is just perfect, well I need to get you guys to help in the kitchen and step a fire my room and set up a fire in Eedee and Molly's room, and can you put on in the masters rooms too?" 

Then she turned around to us and whispered, "I don't want the doors closed while those servants are in the room, you know how lower elves can try to pull moves on you girls." Mother sighed and then turned back around once more, only to pull the guys out of the room to go fix the fires. 

Legolas and Mirillion turned around as she was pulling them out of the room by the elbows, and they both gave us a " If you don't get me out of this soon I am going to kill you" look.

The door shut behind them and Eedee turned around and cried out. "Oh my god, that was just great, I cant believe the looks on their faces, they are going to kill us. Well I guess we will see them tomorrow after we pick out our dresses." Eedee's face was all red, and she was almost rolling on the floor, this was definitely a site too see!

"Okay Eedee, get your butt up off of the floor, I would like to get some sleep, please, I have to look at dresses tomorrow. YUCK!" I was about to laugh, but I had to get her out of my room so I could go to sleep.

"Okay, I'm going, but I feel your pain, I have to wear the dresses too." Eedee slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

~

I woke up to the sharp knocking on my door. "Okay, hold on, let me get dressed." I slowly got out of my bed and then walked to the closet and pulled on a shirt and some pants. 

"Okay, you can come in now." 

"Oh, here you are my princess, I see that you are ready to go hunting today, but it is kind of late for that know, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever, can you please just tell me which dress would look better on me because I would really like to get out of this place, okay." She just nodded, I think she thought that I was kind of rude but okay, you have to kind of go with me here. She woke me up at 8 in the morning just to look at dresses; I normally do not care if I am woken up early but to look at dresses! This sucks!

After about 10 minuets, I had already picked out my dress. It was long and flowy, it clung to me until it got to my waist and then flowed out, it looked like all of my other dresses, except for the "clinging" part. I fought with her for just about the whole time telling her that I hated dresses, and that I hate dresses even worse if they "clung" to me. 

But then she had to argue that it was what all of the princesses were wearing these days and that if I wanted to look nice and dance with a "lovely" (those were her words, I'm serious) prince then I would have to look nice. So I ended up getting a dress that was a lavender color and she said that she was going to put my hair up on top of my head, pile it up, and then she was going to stick little gems in it.

She also told me that she had already visited Eedee and that she had gotten the same kind of dress and she was going to put her hair up like mine, except that her dress was a yellow color.

Eedee and I didn't have to wait long because the dresses that she brought up were already here. See, she had this little trailer thing that was pulled by horses and she is the main person that provides dresses for all of the queens and princesses. She had just pulled out some of the dresses she thought I would like and then once I had picked out what dress I wanted she went to her trailer and got the appropriate size and color. 

It was great, because I fought with her and was kind of mean, she was gone in like 20 minuets and said that she would send somebody to fix our hair in 3 days. 

All that we did for the day was hang around and go into the woods, but we hadn't seen the guys. And by the end of the day we were kind of disappointed.


	8. The Dresses

Coming of Age

Chapter #8

I pushed open the doors and stalked out of the dinning hall, god, I hated my parents. I had told my dad what kind of dress the lady had picked out for me and now he wants me to wear more dresses, he says that if I don't start wearing dresses he is not going to let me go hunting quiet as much. He says that since one day I will be the queen of Lebbinen and I need to start acting like a lady in waiting, if I wanted a prince of my own. Actually to tell you the truth, I could care less about getting married, I can rule a kingdome by my self, and then Eedee will help me make decisions. I'm sure lady Galadriel wouldn't have a problem with it, she likes that I will one day be a ruler of a great land and that I am independent and that I don't rely on guys, and my maids.

I turned the corner of the hall heading to my room and got snatched behind a collum, and a warm hand was wrapped around my mouth, I closed my eyes and hoped it wasn't a goblin or something.

" Shhh, don't say anything, I don't want to get you in trouble." I slowly opened my eyes, I knew that voice, but I couldnt place it.

"Legolas!" I screamed with my his hand covering my mouth, I slowly nibbled on his hand.

"Okay, geez, I need my bow arm!" Legolas smiled at me and then I he released his hand from over my mouth.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my close, then I slide my hands up his arms and around his neck.

"Looks like the Prince of Mirkwood got to work a little, using some of those arms muscles, right?" I smiled at him, and he pulled him closer to me and hugged me tighter.

"You know you are going to get it bad right, I have a whole plan, your going down princess!" Legolas leaned down and kissed me long and hard.

I had wanted that for the past day, I hadn't seen him since my mom took him out of my room last night. I don't know why, but this little attraction to him is getting stronger and I have never felt this way before with an elf. 

"Yeah, well that's great, but I need to go, my parents rooms are just around the corner." I smiled at Legolas and tried to pull away.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Legolas looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

"I cant I have my "Coming of Age" party tomorrow." I sighed sinking into his arms. I would give anything to not go to that party and stay with him for the day, but there was no way I could just stay home, I had to go, everybody was invited.

I turned from his arms, and I felt like I was tearing his heart apart. We knew that if we got too attached to each other and our relationship got too strong the village would some how find out and then I would be in denial for the rest of my life. For some reason I seemed to sense that Legolas knew how I felt about our relationship. I had tried when I first met him to stay strong and act like a bitch so maybe he would go away, but for some weird reason guys like girls that are mean and like to control their lives, so that only attracted him to me more.

I turned the corner and then I heard my mother come out of the dinning hall.

"Molly, come here." I turned around to see my mother stop at the site at seeing Legolas staring at me. 

"Excuse me young sir, but you shouldn't be staring at my daughter, you need to be working,. Aren't you the person that I saw in my daughters room the other day? Well I need you and your friend to be at the party tomorrow. I want you to be escorting all of the ladies that enter the palace, and take them to the great hall. Now, let me take you to your room, you need to be in bed early so you can work long and hard tomorrow."

I smiled at my mother and then turned around and walked to Eedee's room to tell her what my mother had assigned Legolas too.


	9. The Talk

Coming of Age - Chapter #9

" Mother, I want to ask you a question." I asked her as I entered her office.

"Sure hun, ask away." She was sitting on her favorite couch, and was laying comfortably in the middle as I stood before her.

"Well… did you ever fall in love with a person you weren't supposed too?" I looked at her, she's going to kill me when she finds out!

"Oh hunny, don't tell me it's the stable boy again, didn't we go through this talk, he has to be of noble blood." She sighed and looked at me as if I was stupid or something.

"No mother you don't get it, there is this guy that I want you to meet, and I really want to marry him, can you just meet him before the ceremony? You probably wont approve of him, but I am in love with him, he is the one for me, and I would do anything for him…please?" I looked at her and sighed, if she would just give me one chance.

"Hunny, we went through with this when you were 'supposedly' in love with the seamstriss's son, you don't know what you want, and by the time you have it you will be too old to use it. You arent in love, you are just barely coming of age, and I don't want you making a bad mistake. Please just listen to me, now that you brought this up. And no I cannot meet him, I don't have time before the party, and I also have a big surprise for you, I need to finish arranging it. So if you will leave me alone for just a couple more hours hen I will be doen and maybe we can talk about this a little more." She nodded her head and then leaned back into the couch.

"Okay, bye. Actually, don't worry about it, never mind, I really do not need to talk to you anymore." I smiled and then left the room.


	10. The Morning Before The Dance

* I do not own any of the characters except for Molly and Eedee. 

Coming of Age - Chapter #10

I woke up to a warm body against my back. "God Legolas, you scared the crap out of me!" I shoved him away as he instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Legolas, not now, not here." I wanted him badly, but I had to get ready for the party and I didn't want my mother walking in on me.

"Legolas, if my mother walks in on me… what will I do, I cant just be in bed with you, she would kill me. She's probably ban me from Lebbinen and make Eedee the heir to the throne."

Legolas chuckled and replied, " yes but then you could come live with me in Mirkwood and be my queen." 

"Oh yeah, and what would we tell you father, huh…" 

"You could be a mysterious maiden that I rescued from a hoard of goblins, yes, that's it a damsel in distress!" Legolas face lit up in color, he was proud of him self. He leaned in and nuzzled my cheek.

"No," I giggled, but regained my composure," Damn no, the last thing I am going to be is a fucking damsel in distress." I playfully pushed him out of bed and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Well, you just ruined the moment, don't expect any snuggles from me today." Legolas pulled himself up off of the ground and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him as to not disturb anyone.

"I never expect anything, you always surprise me." I yelled.

Legolas quietly opened the door and smiled at me, and slipped out as quietly as he had left.

~Sorry that was so short.

Peace, Love, and Elf Ears!

~Mirkwoodslady293


	11. The 'Coming of Age' Dance

Coming of Age - Chapter # 11

* I do not own any of the characters except for Molly and Eedee

As I walked into the Great Hall, I looked around. I had never been to a party this grand. Of course I had been to a lot of parties in the kingdome, but this was very nice, my mother had gone way over board.

I looked over to my left and Eedee was standing right beside me. She was in a her dress and had her hair the same as mine, we looked excatly the sam, except for the height difference and the hair color, okay we looked nothing alike except that we had the same dresses on and hair was done the same way.

Eedee and looked around, even though the party was very nice, it was going to suck, the guys werent here, they were escourting other girls around to the different rooms.

"Geez, the place looks so nice, our moms really over did it." Eedee nodded back at me in agreement.

"Yeah, only Legolas and Mirillion are not here, maybe we can escape a little early and then go to bad, then we can get up early in the morning and go hunting." Eedee started to laugh.

"God Eedee, we are really bad, we are at our 'Coming of Age' party, the biggest event of our lives and we cant keep our minds off of the game we might catch tomorrow morning." Eedee snickered as a young prince from who knows where can over to greet us.

"Hello my fair maidens, I am very pleased to meet you, I don't know if you girls remember me, but I am Nicodran, I visited you once, but we were very young." He smiled at us and Eedee sucked it up and grinned at him.

"Weren't you the one that we tossed into the river when you were sleeping?" I looked at him and smiled.

"No, no, no, no, no, Molly, don't you remember him, he's the one we tied up and shot arrows around his body." Eedee smiled and Nicodran formed a frown upon his face.

"Oh yes, I remember now, you were good practice. It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope our paths may cross later in life." Eedee and I both smiled at him as he let out a sigh and walked away.

"SCORE!" Eedee yelled.

"Victim number 1!" I slapped Eedee's hand and we walked away.

After eating and dancing plenty of times we had only seen Legolas and Mirillion a couple of times and they too had given us pleading looks, they really wanted to be with us out on the dance floor. Eedee and I had danced with a lot of yound princes and boys from wealthy families. We had danced with Nicodran a couple of times, and a young wealthy boy named Henoralium. 

After 3 hours of dancing and eating my mother rose from her high throne on a platform on the front of the room. She raised her hands and instantly the crowd fell silent."I would like to invite my two young daughters up to the front of the great hall, I have a very big announcement to make." Eedee and I looked at each other and walked up to the front of the Great Hall. Once we got to the thrones, my mother wwrapped her arms around the both of us. 

"After many years of watching my young daughter and her best friend grow up around me I have finally come to the decision to hand over the kingdome to her when she gained a mate. I plan to resign in when she becomes 2000, but in that time I plan to teach her and her future husband how to rule a kingdome and treat each other as equals." As I suddenly realized what crap my mother was about to pull I couldn't believe she hadnt taken my offer into any consideration. I looked around the hue ball room to find Legolas and Mirillion standing together in a corner of the Hall, they had stopped working and were watching the speech, as had all of the other servants.

"I would like to introduce my daughter and her best friend's future husbands. Will Nicodran and Henoralium to come up and agnolage the crowd and their future wives." My mother turned to me and grabbed me into a bear hug, I was so stunned I couldn't do anything. I do not excatly know how I wrapped my arms around her and hug her back.

I looked out into the crowd and over to Eedee, she stared blankly into my eyes. Eedee's eyes were expression less, her deep dark eyes were nothing but pits, they looked like graves, bottom less pits. I fher eyes looked like that, I would hate to see what mine looked like. I weakly got out a smile to the crowd as Nicodran walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I stared blankly into the crowd and it seemed like time had stopped. 

I had to get away, this was not my future, I could never love Nicodran as I love Legolas.

After my mom had released the crowd to singing and dancing all over again, I excused myself from Nicodran and walked over to my mother.

"Mother, I feel sick, really , can I just go back to my bedroom, I promise to be here in the morning to say good-bye to all of the guests as they depart. And please do not bother me the whole night, I need to get some rest, this dress is really bothering me." Mother replied and told me that if I felt better that I should come down and join the party again. I walked over to Eedee and told her good night, but I do not even think she heard me, she was standing there, the same as I had seen her 10 minutes ago, her eyes still deep dark bottomless pits. 

I turned quickly around ready to get out of this Great Hall no matter how long it took.


	12. Legolas - Alittle activity in here so i...

Coming of Age - Chapter #12

* I do not own any of the characters except for Molly and Eedee.

As I ran into my room, I slammed the door shut behind me and threw my self upon my bed. My eyes were all blood shot and my body was tingling from horror. 

My mother hadn't come back to my room to hear about my troubled love life. So now I was suffering because of her selfishness. How am I to survive loving a man that I do not even know, and know that Legolas is out there somewhere in Middle Earth suffering from the same disease that I do, love.

Fuck love, no matter how special people tell you it is, and how much joy you will get out of it, it always seems to ruin peoples lives. People cherish love and Wright poems about it, but then in the end it corrupts all of us, by taking away our loved ones in someway. 

How could I have hoped that Legolas' and my love affair would go smoothly? I was strictly being a dumbass!

I sat in my room for awhile wondering how I could have been so stupid as too think these problems would never corrupt us. 

~

"Molly, I'm been looking all over for you." Legolas closed the door behind him and ran over to my bed.

"Legolas, I was soo stupid, how could I over look this part of our relationship. I want to get married, have children, so they can rule over Lebinnen or Mirkwood someday, but deep down I knew that this would never happen. Two kingdoms that have grown to hate each other will not come together for two lovers who are merely whisper in time. I want you Legolas, I need you, and I don't know how much longer I can go on with you here and me not being able to touch and hold you. I need you tonight, I have a feeling we may not have many more days together." I looked up into his eyes.

"Oh, Molly, I have been wanting you just as bad, I love you, I have never loved anyone in my life, you are the first and only one, even if I have to wait until after my immortal life I will, just to have you. I love you, I will die without you." Legolas sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and curled his body to my formation.

I looked up into his eyes and felt tears brimming on around my own eyes. 

"Oh my princess, do not cry, for I fear that this is our only night together and I do not wish to see you cry. Please… let me have you." Legolas brought his head down to mine and lowered his lips, his soft kisses started to descend down my neck, as I moaned and tightened my grip around his shoulders. He started to unbutton my dress in the back with hands and slipped the dress down and off of my back. He leaned me down against my pillow as I struggled to keep him please by kissing his neck and exploring his body with my own hands. 

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his body and gasped as I saw his tight biceps and arm muscles, and i proceeded with his pants.

Legolas continued to touch my body and provide me with much pleasure, I had never felt this before, but it did not scare me as to how much I was giving to this elf, he was what I wanted and needed.

I gave my self to him, and I will never forget it.

~

I lay motionless in his arms early the next morning. I knew he had to leave soon or my mother would walk in on us.

"Legolas, you have got to go, but I will meet you in a cave that is south of the castle at 12 noon. I need to tell you something that is very important." Legolas tightened his grip around my arms, kissed my neck and brought his kisses all the way up to my mouth, as I leaned into him.

"Please leave, you will just make it worse for me to tell you my important information later." Legolas nodded and crawled out of bed, got dresses and left, entering into the woods.

~ Okay, the next chapter is the end, I will need you to tell me if you want a sequel! So be ready, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be out today!

~Peace, Love, and Elf Ears~

Mirkwoodslady293


	13. The Cave

Coming of Age - Chapter # 13

* I do not own any of the characters except for Molly and Eedee.

As I walked into the cave I looked around to make sure that no one was there. I hadn't told Eedee or my mother where I was going, Eedee insisted on coming with me, but I firmly told her that she could not go. 

I had left early to make sure that no one was here when Legolas arrived except for him and I. 

I had decided that I would sacrifice myself for him. If our parents found out that we had had an affair we would be in so much trouble. My mother would never let me marry him, and I am sure that I will be with child for what had happened last night, that would also label me as the village whore. 

I pulled out one of my most prized possessions besides my bow, my dagger. I raised it over my left wrist and slowly cut across my arm. 

I cried out in pain, and then raised the dagger to my right arm and again slowly sliced my wrist open exposing my vein. 

I had hoped for Legolas to arrive after I had died, but I had no such luck. Legolas came rushing into the cave just as I had sliced my right wrist.

"Molly, Whats wrong, I heard a scream from inside of the ca- oh my god, NO!" Legolas came rushing over and grabbed me as I fell to the floor crying out in pain. He fell down with a sudden droop and rocked me back in forth. 

"No. My princess, you can not leave me, our lives have just begun, we can sort this out really, we can. Please do not leave me, for I shall die along with you." Legolas brought me up to his shoulders and was kissing my face all over, trying to ease the pain. I had not the strength to cry, the blood seemed to be my tears falling over Legolas, into a alowly forming puddle in the middle of the cave.

"Legolas, let me… ex…plain, I only did this to make things right. I am to marry another, and if I am with child I would surly be labeled as the village whore; I am saving my family and you the honor. You go, find another who will love you better than I ever have; I have treated you poorly by pulling you into this trouble. Go back to Mirkwood or travel to Rivendell, go seek your princess, you do not want someone like me, you want a beautiful maiden who you can drape in gold and silvers. I love you, I am only doing this out of my heart." 

"No, you are the one, the only one for me. I will not except any one else, why… why did you have to do this to yourself? I love you, you know we could have worked it out." Legolas was in such shock, he hadn't even started crying his big blue eyes searching over my body as if to see if he could do anything to make it better.

" Why? Why do you have to leave me like this, I am forever lost in this world without you. I have known you for a mere 2 weeks and from the first time I saw you I knew you were the one I had been searching for, I was sent on this journey to find you." 

Blood was spilling from my wrists and onto the floor beside me, the puddles were growing bigger and all over Legolas' clothes. I knew I only had such little time left with my beloved prince.

"If I can not be with you in life then I will be with you for eternity… in death." Legolas grabbed my daggers that were lying beside me and began to slice his wrists apart as well. 

"Legolas, I love you. No!" but it was too late. 

The last thing I saw was Legolas grimace with pain as he positioned me beside him as he let his body drain him self of the life he possessed, and then I was gone.

Everything went black.

~Okay guys, that's the end, please review and tell me if you want a sequel. If you don't then I will just leave the story as it is, a romantic 'Romeo and Juliet' but I can all ways make them come back to life, it's Middle Earth and fanfiction, remember. Anything can happen!

~ Peace, Love, and Elf Ears~

~Mirkwoodslady293


End file.
